


hearts that intertwine

by shellyshelby (starlightxax)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Dick Draco, Brief Reference to Trauma, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, F/M, Fanart Embedded in Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate Use of Malfoy Signet Ring, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightxax/pseuds/shellyshelby
Summary: “Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to join me, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, her elbows leaning over the edge of the tub in the Prefect’s bathroom.She pushed herself up from the cover of the bath. She knew she was teasing him, the swell of her breasts barely visible, coated in jasmine scented bubbles—but stayed low enough to keep her nipples hidden from his view.Draco continued to stare.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 76
Kudos: 428





	hearts that intertwine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annav94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annav94/gifts).



> This little oneshot was inspired by [AnnaVek94's gorgeous art on Tumblr.](https://annavek94.tumblr.com/post/634674340978360320/forbidden-love) (Also now on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIVr5_fpayH/) too.) If you have a Tumblr or Insta, please show Anna some love there! The lovely Anna has also allowed me to embed her art in the fic below 💕
> 
> Shoutout to Gubabuba and Monsterleadmehome who were my secondary inspiration for this. We were talking about the art and I wrote a silly snippet in our chat which I kept adding to and ~~five days later~~ _suddenly,_ I had 3k words of something.
> 
> Thankyou to my friend Meggie for her amazing beta work. I popped my fic writing cherry here and Meggie is an absolute pro at this writing thing <3

  
  


“Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to join me, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, her elbows leaning over the edge of the tub in the Prefect’s bathroom.

She pushed herself up from the cover of the bath. She knew she was teasing him, the swell of her breasts barely visible, coated in jasmine scented bubbles—but stayed low enough to keep her nipples hidden from his view.

Draco continued to stare.

Hermione lifted her arms from the edge of the tub and wiped the bubbles off her chest, collecting the foam between her fingertips and flicking it into the bath water behind her. 

Pursing her lips, she returned his stare and narrowing her eyes, lifted herself up further on the ledge. 

Her upper body was now completely bare to him and her nipples hardened into stiff peaks under both his gaze and the sudden gush of cold air now that she was no longer bathed in the steaming water.

Draco’s mouth dropped open in a way that was completely unbecoming for a Malfoy.

She watched his throat bob as he swallowed and for a brief indignant second, thought he might be leaving when he turned around to the door of the bathroom. However, he only waved his wand over the door casting, presumably, several enchantments to ward off any uninvited guests.

Draco turned back to her with narrowed eyes and strode towards the bath.

She shuffled back from the edge of the tub to make room for him, feeling immeasurably proud that _she was the reason_ for the starved and hungry look on his face, along with the hard bulge she could see developing in his trousers.

A smug smirk curved up Draco’s lips as he passed the bench in the centre of the room where Hermione’s uniform was neatly folded. At the top of the pile, nestled on her red and gold silk tie was a deep emerald green lace set of bra and knickers.

He dropped his wand on the bench with her clothes, quickly kicking off his shoes and socks.

Hermione drew her eyebrows together confused as he continued towards her and the full bath _without_ removing any more of his uniform.

“What are you—,” water splashed at her and she scrunched her eyes and squealed as Draco flung himself over the side of the bath, and a tidal wave of bath water sloshed onto the floor.

“You could’ve taken your clothes off first!” she yelped, wiping bubbles from her face.

He laughed and waded determinedly— his clothes were heavy, saturated with bathwater and dragging behind him—through the heat of the water and the wall of soapy bubbles to reach her in the middle of the pool sized bathtub.

“How could I resist such a pretty picture for a second longer?” Draco replied. 

He gripped her waist and looked down at her, mischief lighting up his eyes. “That would be time wasted where I could already be in the bath—” he arched an eyebrow and squeezed her hips “—touching you, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes at his antics but she shivered when he cupped her breasts, leaning down to her to lave his tongue down the column of her neck.

She stood on her tiptoes to help bridge the gap between them and leaned into his touch even though she knew he would still complain about the crick in his neck —thanks to their sizable height difference—once they were back in their dormitory.

She could still barely meet his chin and she felt him bend his knees a bit more in the water as he continued to show attention to her throat.

He bit at her delicate skin hard enough that she was sure it would leave a mark—he would be pleased with himself for that, the caveman—and then soothed it with his tongue.

“You can also now assist in undressing me, _Miss_ Granger,” he said haughtily, every inch the entitled Slytherin as he continued to massage her breasts, nosing at her neck. “There are unlimited positives to this scenario.” 

He pulled back to look down at her and his left hand moved up her body to caress along her collarbone before he brushed some of her wet hair, which obstructed his path, behind her shoulder.

Hermione hummed her agreement and guided his large hand—with her much smaller one—back to her breast, encouraging him to squeeze it again.

“ _Fuck_ , your tits are incredible,” he groaned into her hair.

She could feel his cock twitch against her stomach, and quivered at the thought of him inside her; his considerable length and girth _always_ stretched her and left her with that pleasurable burn. 

She almost always came from his penetrative ministrations alone, and on the occasions when she didn’t, then he would shove two or three of his fingers inside her and stroke her clit hard until she rode his hand to completion. 

He would often do this, regardless. As far as Hermione could tell, it was a personal mission of his to get her off as many times as he could. 

Often, she would find herself thoroughly exhausted from their vigorous round of shagging, ready to roll over and fall asleep wrapped in his arms only to find his pointy face between her thighs, his tongue tickling her cunt. 

_“One more for good luck, Granger,”_ he would say to her, his hands gripping the flesh of her thighs, holding her open with ease, before making her writhe out her pleasure once more until she was a tangled mess in their sheets. 

Never let it be said that Draco Malfoy was not a generous lover. 

She wouldn’t admit it to him though. His ego was already dangerously large.

His hands continued to work her breasts. Pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, Hermione shivered and moaned as the cold metal of his family signet ring swept across one of the stiff peaks. 

The engraved _M_ for Malfoy briefly left an M shaped indent on her breast and Draco kneaded at it, watching intently as the mark faded and his initial disappeared from her skin.

His mouth downturned until he kneaded at her breast again and the mark reappeared, along with his little smirk.

She huffed a small laugh through her nose. _Caveman_ , she thought again.

She wondered what some of his less savoury ancestors would think if they could see what he was doing with one of their precious heirlooms. They would probably throw a ghostly fit trapped inside their marble mausoleum unable to do anything about it; no one, Malfoy or not, had any control over Draco’s choices anymore.

Hermione slowly trailed her free hand over Draco’s back and traced a G for _Granger_ through his shirt with her fingers.

She traced her name several times into his back, before she dragged her hand over his shirt covered chest and tugged on the tie still collared around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers in a searing kiss.

She sighed against his lips, one hand still holding onto his tie and the other now tangled in the wet strands of his hair.

“You’re so dramatic, Draco.”

He ignored her remark in favour of kissing her once more.

Hard and hungry with the intensity she had seen in his eyes just before he had thrown himself into the bath with her. His tongue ravenously slid against hers as he licked into her mouth and her knees grew weak.

One of his hands continued to pluck at her nipple whilst the other moved to thread through her hair, holding her close to him and controlling her movement as he nudged her back through the soapy water to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the bath. 

Nudging her feet apart, he pressed one of his still-trousered thighs between her spread legs and using his tie for leverage, Hermione pulled herself up to sit her body atop one of his thick, quidditch toned thighs. 

Draco’s hand left her breast and began to slowly dance up and down her side, making her arch against him. Her body tensed under his touch and her breath became labored as his fingers teasingly grazed the folds of her sex before sliding across her hip and dancing up her side again.

He nipped at her jaw until he reached the shell of her ear and nipped at it before sucking the lobe into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, sending shivers through her body; her toes curled and a short mewling sound like a distressed kitten left her throat. She could feel him grin at her reaction, fully aware of what his little trick would do to her, before he moved to claim her mouth again in a hot kiss.

Now that she was safely resting atop him—lest she lose her head beneath the water in the deeper end of the bath—she couldn’t help the way her hips immediately began to grind down on him. She whimpered against his lips; the movement of her clit against the fabric of his trousers creating a delicious friction.

This time, he moaned into her mouth as she rode his thigh and her cunt brushed against his large erection. Heat rose inside her as her core clenched around empty space; she ached for the cock she could feel through the wet fabric of his school uniform. 

She wanted all of him.

She released his tie and his hair, and with deft fingers unbuttoned his sodden shirt. It clung tightly to his chest, hard muscles obscenely visible through the cotton.

She lightly traced the straight and jagged lines of the scars on his chest as they were uncovered to her after each button snapped apart. Hermione knew his scars as intimately as she knew her own; she had wept for the pain he endured over each mark permanently carved into him.

Scars from his master and scars from his family. 

Scars from her enemies and scars from her friends.

She knew the story behind each disfigurement to his alabaster body just as Draco knew the story of each blemish to her own body, the story of her life imprinted on her olive skin.

He had laughed at the small dent to her hairline where a particularly heavy and sharp edged tome had fallen on her when she was a child.

He would ardently kiss the birthmark at the small of her back.

He meticulously drew constellations between the freckles marring her skin. Each rusty dot a star in the cosmos of her body.

He knew which dusty spatters faded with the changing seasons and which remained behind. He called those everlasting freckles his brightest stars. No matter the season, no matter if it was day or night, if he was lost to his own darkness he could find a star on her body to safely guide him home. 

Like Draco, she also carried scars given to her by his former master or his followers. Their macabre souvenirs from a war that was finally over.

Scars from a school professor who abused the children in her care, from a Death Eater across the Ministry Atrium who had meant to kill her when she was only fifteen, from Snatcher’s as she ran for her life through the Forest of Dean only two years later. 

Scars from his family. 

Scars that were excruciatingly cut into her while she screamed out her suffering on his drawing room floor and the world burned around her.

He had carefully held her ugly cursed arm for a long time in silence not long after they’d first started seeing one another and his face had creased in regret and anger, in guilt and sorrow.

_“I’m so sorry, Hermione,"_ he had whispered before he gently placed his mouth to her skin. 

He had brushed his lips gently over the individual letters of the terrible slur brutally etched into her flesh, and softly kissed each crude carving.

Their stories intertwined.

Draco and Hermione.

The Pureblood and the Muggleborn.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

The Boy Who Had No Choice and the Golden Girl.

They sounded like something from a muggle fairytale.

Their worlds had already collided more than once in their short lifetime, but their tale had evolved from something cruel and destructive and was now weaving its way into something light and beautiful.

Draco had cried apologies into her hair several times when they were in bed. 

Sometimes when he couldn’t convince himself that he deserved her or her forgiveness. 

Sometimes when she woke from nightmares, shaking and sweating and terrified of a wild, dark witch with even wilder and darker eyes, haunting her dreams. 

They would softly cry together and their tears would leave salty streaks on each other’s skin as they worshiped one another late into the night.

When they were wrapped around each other in those hours, Draco’s arm curled tight around her middle and holding her close to his chest, their legs twisted together and their hearts intertwined, there was nothing and no one else; he was her moon and she was his sun.

He would protect her from the dark.

She was his bright star lighting up his dark sky.

Guiding him out of the dark abyss which had almost swallowed him whole.

He would cross galaxies now to see her star shine.

Draco’s teasing hand had moved from her entrance to her back and then lower, eventually landing on her arse. He let out a groan when he firmly squeezed it, the movement causing her to cant her hips faster up into him and her breasts to push up against his chest.

Still locked in his kiss, but their tongues languid and gentle now as Draco caged her against the wall of the bath, she untucked the wet shirt from his trousers and began unbuckling the belt which was barring her from the part of him she desperately wanted most.

Draco’s teeth lightly bit at her lip as he finally pulled his mouth away.

His hand in her hair slid down her neck, moving to where his teeth had been, and his fingers gently held her jaw as his thumb swiped back and forth across her lips before it tapped her plump lower lip twice, demanding entry.

His eyes glittered down at her as she opened her mouth and let her teeth lightly scrape along his thumb before she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on the digit, holding it tight against the roof of her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

She let his thumb leave her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. She could feel her lips lifting up into a small smirk, a trait of his she’d picked up during all of the time they spent together.

Hermione could see how her eyes gleamed with want and desire in the reflection of Draco’s own eyes; the stormy grey iris’s alight with heat around wide black pupils.

She lifted her hands from his now unclasped belt and open trousers.

Her smirk turned wicked as she felt his released cock spasm—longing for her touch—the thick, rigid, length poked hard at her stomach. She grasped his cock in her small hand, fingers not quite touching as they wrapped around him and she dragged her hand along his shaft once, swiping the milky white pre-cum from the tip and then licking it from her finger.

A small growl vibrated from Draco’s throat and his cock twitched again, laying heavy against her stomach. Aching for her.

She moved his hand away from her face to push the shirt off his shoulders, his tie still hanging down his chest.

She dropped the shirt into the water and it drifted out of sight behind them.

In her effort to remove his shirt, some of her hair had fallen into her face again. Draco gently tucked the damp curls back behind her ear and briefly cupped her jaw in his warm hand once the curls were secure.

He stroked his hands down to her throat, fingers dancing along her collarbone before he brought them up again to hold her face, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

She dragged her nails along his arms bringing her own up to wrap around his neck.

He stared at her again, not saying anything as his thumbs stroked her cheeks and his eyes moved over her face deep in thought. He smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the broadness of it.

“I love you too, Granger.”

Her cheeks dimpled with the smile that took over her face. She wasn’t sure when or even if those words from his lips would stop making her heart burst with joy when she heard them, especially when she was winding him up. The adoring gaze he gave her—and her alone— never failed to make her heart pound in her chest whenever it was focused on her.

He gave her a sweetly soft chaste kiss on her lips and then pressed his lips to her forehead.

She could hear him breathing in her scent and releasing a sigh as his hands moved from her face to cradle her back.

Hermione moved her legs from sitting on his thigh to wrap them around his waist, locking her ankles behind him and clutched his body closer to her centre.

She unfurled the green and silver tie and slid it from Draco’s neck off one shoulder. She was about to drop the silk into the water to join his adrift shirt, when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. 

She gasped and jerked in his hold but his grip on her wrist was strong, fingers wound tight around her. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” His tone was as devious as it was playful. 

She flicked her eyes up to meet his, her blood tingling through her body.

The look on his face was sinful.

“I have plans for that tie.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Kudos or comments are appreciated if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Find me often on [Tumblr](https://shellyshelby.tumblr.com) and sometimes on [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/shellyshelbyy/)
> 
> Find AnnaVek94 on [Tumblr](https://annavek94.tumblr.com) and [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/annavek94.art/)


End file.
